Races of Celestial Sanctuary
This page lists all alien races that have ever been apart of the Celestial Sanctuary storyline, including some of the alien races that have not returned for either sequels. Races that appeared in Celestial Sanctuary Human Humans, are in fact, one of the primary races seen in the Celestial Sanctuary. Despite most alien races finding the human race inferior or weaker than them, the human race, has in fact, shown most of the power in comparison to almost every other race in the series. The humans have shown to be much stronger and a little bit more intelligence, using the power of their friends, family, or to protect the people of the Celestial Sanctuary to help them through most of their problems. And in fact, the first two of the series included strong-willed, powerful humans commanding The Celestial Sanctuary itself. Despite this, however, the human race is one of the few races in the story that are looking for home because their home - the planet Earth - became unsuitable for humans and aliens alike to live upon. Some notable or remarkable humans are: Odette Firestone, Kariline Quinten, Quilla Rains, Alice, Charles David Drexler, Da'Liel Badru, and Natasha Badru. ''Android Androids, a race of aliens with no biological components within their bodies and are mainly supposed to do what they were programmed to do (much like prototypes to the race of Tekunotai). Despite this, however, there have only been three androids apart of the series. One, being in the first Celestial Sanctuary, known as Project Zero. Her only objective was to please, and she was under the captain and the crew's command, helping out the crew and captain whenever they needed. Project Zero was the so-called "nurse" Android of the series. The second android of the series that appeared goes under the name, Kosma. Kosma is a "fighter" Android, and designed solely for the purpose of defending certain lifeforms and varying combat protocols. Androids, in comparison to almost every other race on The Celestial Sanctuary, have little to no emotion and do not understand that or other feelings of the brain connected to humanoid lifeforms. During Kosma's fight against Ananix and the Hissuj, she had quite a large amount of trouble trying to read and decipher Ananix's emotion or other such feelings that were portrayed by the others fighting alongside her. The third was an Android by the name of Nate, otherwise known as N4-T3, who was also a fighting Android. But, in his case, he was to be used for military use but was clearly capable of being put to other uses as well. Kaurvor The Kaurvon have long black hair, look a lot like humans, and have fair pale skin. They do not have a home planet, for their race live on ships that have been part of their family for generations. The Kaurvon are known for commiting piracy and acting as mercenaries for various factions throughout the galaxy. They are also known for living very long lives. Wolven Wolven, a species from a distant galaxy. Very little is known about them since at this time, Humanity encountered them only once. They are shorter than the first who the humans discovered because of a time wave caused by the encounter that delayed that step in Wolven evolution for another few hundred years. They are a little taller than the average human. *'Xenos Canis': Xenos Canis are a race that, even though not stated, highly reflect the Wolven, except for the fact that they are highly intelligent wolf-like humanoids (even more so than the Wolven), that can transform into two other stronger forms that help them in battle and also increase their intellect. Spynavore Spynavore; which is a lizard like alien race. They are big and bulky, taller than the average human. They have thick scales that cover their entire body and they tend to be dark in color. They vary in color but the one Spynavore that did appear in the series was Qualt-Gar and his particular color was dark red. They also have a small tail that goes down to our knees. They are carnivores and cold-blooded. Cyborg Cyborg's, are an alien race that have existed on the Celestial Sanctuary for awhile now. Not being completely robotic like the Androids or the Tekunotai, they are half human and half machine aliens that retain emotions and feelings because they retained their human components and in fact, unlike the Tekunotai (who show only their robotic form most of the time, Cyborg's biological components are in palin view. This is usually seen as a gift and a curse by most Cyborg's. Because, despite the fact that by adding mechanical components makes all of their human abilities superhuman, society shuns and pushes Cyborg's away from them because of the fact that they are seen as monstrosities by most humans. Unlike the Tekunotai, who couldn't really care about what humans think about them, Cyborg's, at times, strive to be accepted by the humans so they may intergrate into society as normal people. Esifi Esifi are a race of aliens that are all pale and have pointed ears. Their chest is filled with a liquid called Kal, which exits the body through a slot underneath the fingernails. The Kal can be manipulated by the Esifi once it is outside the body, but can only control it if it left from the fingertips. If an Esifi manages to be drained of their Kal in any other way, they can not control it, and they will most likely die from the loss of it. Each Esifi is born with an Ohi, a little red, smoke-like creature that is constantly with them. An Ohi displays the Esifi's mood, no matter how hard the Esifi tries to hide it. Duenka On the planet Xuen, the Duenka are considered gods among the inhabitants, they also appear to have an extensive use of magic. Mostly their magic consists of changing various things, but they also have magic that can manipulate the weather and also can fire lethal bolts of magic. Krogan The Krogan are an extremely durable race with primary, secondary, tertiary and tetrad organs. They also have a rapid, but natural healing ability, thick skin and scales, that can take any punishment, to a certain point and have a craving to do battle with anything and everything, even if its just a fly. Krogan, durable as they are have suffered heavily from an alien species that nearly destroyed their race by a disease. This disease denies them offspring that are physically 'strong' in the long run, but can still live normal healthy lives. Hissuj The Hissuj are a humanoid race of creatures. At first glance, they appear to be exactly the same as humans, but get a closer look at their teeth and you'll see that the inside of their mouth resembles that of a shark's: Rows and rows of sharp, pointed teeth. Hissuj are also much stronger than humans, although their sight is poorer. Hissuj eat a race of beings known as Esifi, a planet that neighbored theirs. Unfortunately for the Hissuj, but fortunately for Esifi, the Hissuj planet was destroyed about a year ago. Races that appeared in Celestial Sanctuary 2 Turian Turian, a race of reptilian aliens, often described as being the missing link between bird and dinosaur. They are a very strong race, not to mention one of the first to get a seat on the council. Kuoh Kuoh are a race of alien shape-shifters but they can not just shift into anything they want. They are limited to shifting into full cat forms. They possess feline-like appendages and the race itself is mostly female. The only alien ever seen in this race of aliens was Niazh Bekidah, and she was mostly always seen in her cat form. *The '''Zahjae': Although not actually appearing until the second sequel to the Celestial Sanctuary was created and not directly relating back to the Kuoh (except for their feline appearance), they are a proud feline race of aliens of mighty warriors and assassins from the Planet Bastel. So far, only one Zahjae has made an appearance: Qa'Saga, one of the Head Members of the GPA. ''Fixer Fixers are inter-dimensional beings, which, were only seen in the first sequel of the Celestial Sanctuary, and in small quantities (one was actually seen and that was only Lord What). Fixers are able to travel using doorways as portals to other times or worlds. Besides that, except for a few small differences, the Fixers are very similiar to the human race. Vitarian These are a rare race of aliens that are known for their unique ability and unearthly beauty as well as their affinity for plants and animals. Vitarians have extremely long life-spans and they maintain their beauty by literally 'blooming' once each year (The years on their planet were approximately 1,702 days). After a point, this blooming day becomes instinctive and occurs without the Vitarian having to consciously think about it. In addition to this, they can scatter themselves into leaves or petals at will or by instinct if they are attacked and can reform themselves within the blink of an eye. These petals can also be generated and controlled to be used for a variety of things, ranging from mere decoration to creating a deadly storm of blade-like petals. Hdyuaru Hdyuaru are a type of alien race that is nearly extinct except for four members of the race, which all live on The Celestial Sanctuary. Because of the destruction of their planet, by another alien race, there are only four members of that race even known to be alive. In spite of this though, the four aliens that have survived the extinction of their planet, are all related by blood, being siblings from the same mother and father. Changling Changeling’s can take the shape and form of any person, also mimicking their voice and actions. No one knows where they came from and they do have a true form which is more like a humanoid bug with a thick carapace and ententes on the head. They move quicker then humans and other races. To a human in their shape shifting form they would never know the differences and nether would any other race. They completely change their whole DNA molecular structure to take the place of any one they are mimicking. These beings have been known to be perfect to hire for assassinations and the like. Drell The alien, Rethan Zeller comes from a race called, Drell, which are omnivorous reptile-like humanoids from the planet Rakhana, which has been lost for generations. They highly enjoy the dryness and climates of the planets and their skin has been known to change colors, similar to that of many human-like races, except they do not use theirs for camouflage and simply change their skin color based on emotion and feeling. Shadoukopī This alien race was only seen in the sequel of the first Celestial Sanctuary. Only one alien, Koume Hijō Murakami was seen to be apart of this race, being a race of shadow manipulators. They are capable of creating clones of any object by copying their shadow. The copies still come out as a black figure but everything they do or say is controlled by the shadow's creator. The clones can't physically hurt anyone, but they are good for surveillance as in using them to hear what ever the shadow hears or see what ever the shadow sees. Also the shadows they create can be used as a shield against most attacks. Not only can the Kopīeans create and control shadows but, they are also shadows themselves. They all have human forms that they make at a young age, when ready, as an illusion to fit in with other planets. So their original form ends up being the human form’s shadow. They still take the form of the human they create, but they still have a bit of themselves in the human form's shadow. Races that appeared in Celestial Sanctuary 3 Xifuli Xifuli are a race of aquatic beings, however, only one of these aliens exists on the Celestial Sanctuary. Xifuli can control the flow of water, and can learn lots of things from water as well. They can sense changes in it better than most beings. Xifuli can breathe air, but it is of utmost importance that their skin does not dry out. Atuchep They are a race of humanoid aliens that all have horns on their head. Their feet look as if they are covered in dried blood, but that is actually just the color of their skin. Each Atuchep has a tongue with a split down the middle, and can easily control both sides. Their eyes are unique in the sense that they only pick up certain things. One eye sees living things, and the other sees non-living, such as stone walls or electronics. When one is removed, an Atuchep becomes blind to either living, or non-living things. Their culture is very tribal, in the sense that they worship nature and have multiple gods, and offer live sacrifices to their gods every ten years. Ozahanur The Ozahanur are an incredibly secretive race. Their home planet is unknown to anyone who is not an Ozahanur, and their culture is kept a secret as well. They can live to be thousands and thousands of years old, and each one have incredibly photographic memories. Ozahanur also possess the ability to look into anyone's mind and look at their dreams and memories. They can even force the person to relive them. Ci'Un Ci'Un, or Skyguards. The Skyguards are really a clan of the Faele race, but their world caused their evolution to go a slightly different way. They still have amazing vision and reflexes, but these Faele are stronger than the average, taller, more resistant to poisons as well as extreme cold, and are much more tool savy. They tend to work less on books and scrolls and more on ships and buildings, as well as weaponry and anything that involves craft. Thal'Veri Thal'Veri, otherwise known as Time Walkers. These species look human but within they have duplicates of major organs except for the brain, and have the ability to heal their body by changing every cell within it if near death. Their behavior will change after this process would change but their memories would remain. They can not regenerate their way out of an instant kill shot, so calling them gods would be a little stupid. Furien Originally created by the native inhabitants of their planet known as the Asir from crystallized DNA found near the planet's core, this new wondrous race deemed the name Furien was nurtured and brought up to become members of society and brought forth massive strides in technological advances as well as medical. Their enhanced immune system along with the rate of how quickly they healed was a wonder enabling them the rare chance of longevity. Little did the previous inhabitants know was that the Furien race slowly absorbed and emitted a type of radiation which proved to be the metaphorical nail in their coffin. Upon discovery of said radiation, the Asir attempted to eliminate the Furien race, but the Furiens did not die out, no, they simply went into hiding prolonging the battle between the two races. Although the Asir had numbers against their foes, the Furiens had already done irreparable damage with their radiation, causing the Asir to be unable to reproduce. Now all the Furiens had to do was simply wait them out. In a mere hundred years the Asir were no more and the Furiens gained control of the planet completely. Furiens have the capability to absorb large amounts of radiation and release it in large bursts or in small amounts over time. As time went on, the Furiens created a bracelet which subdued their radiation so long as it was on, so that they may interact with other civilizations throughout the galaxy, without the risk of exposing them to radiation poisoning. Tekunotai The Tekunotai are a group of aliens; biorganic robotic beings that descended down from humans by becoming one with technology. The more technology and information they absorb, and the more time spent on their progression through technology, the stronger they shall become. Tekunotai are also highly related to the Hdyuaru, and find both that race and humans deeply inferior. The Tekunotai, unknown, to the two Hyduaru alive, are the ones that had destroyed their home planet. Th'mar Th'mar, a race known for uncanny strength and incredibly hard bodies. Their bodies are so hard and tough that is able to render bullets useless. Though human looking the bodies of the Th’mar have a very different makeup. A Th’mar’s skin and muscles are much like a non-Newtonian fluid. When you apply pressure it hardens. Due to the extremely complex makeup of these being’s even when in the hardened state they can still move the part that’s be struck and seems to shrug off almost any small physical trauma. Though if you shoot these aliens, it may barley break the skin but it still hurts considerably. Another interesting feature of this race is their weight. At six foot five inches one of the Th’mar on the ship, Serin, weighs nearly 600 pounds. Riens They are humanoid looking creatures, although each one possesses the same pale skin and bright eyes. They are unique in the fact that they possess shape-shifting capabilities, although they can only take one extra form. Riens can also form blasts of energy from their hands, and fire it like a weapon. Toumanakki'' The Toumanakki are distant relatives of the Hdyuaru and the Tekunotai, however, they are the least known, least populated, and least enjoyable than the Hdyuaru or the Tekunotai, despite the Tekunotai's outward superiority complex and the Hyduaru's ability to switch between gender and people (in the case of Kouhi Kukuou). In fact, most Hdyuaru, Tekunotai, and humans have only spoken about the Toumanakki in legends because they are demon born. As such, they are seen as the most fearful of the four races and as such, are quite belittled to sound like common "warriors of the knight", which is actually pretty offensive to their race. The Toumanakki were born from Japan, and as such, all, if not most, have a Japanese sounding name and were the first out of the three alien races to ever mate with humans. It is not unseen for most Toumanakki to have mated with the humans in the past, before they were labeled as fearing, monster-like creatures that steal the hearts of humans. Because that's not them at all. By the translation of their name into English, one could already tell something from their power. The Toumanakki are different from the Hdyuaru and the Tekunotai, and even the humans, because their power rests in their eyes. Their eyes are often a normal shade of black, brown, etc, etc. But when their ability of the "Toumanako" (Frozen Eye) is activated, they gain extraordinary amounts of ice abilities. However, their power rests solely in their eyes. Solely based in their eyes. But that obviously wasn't enough for them to even possibly contend with the Hdyuaru or the Tekunotai. So, as the years passed and the Toumanako was developed, the leading members of this alien race used only their eyes as a sign of their abilities. They eventually learned to channel the power from their eyes to the rest of their body, as long as their eyes were lit up with the light blue glow, they became known for. But what makes them fail in comparison to both the Hdyuaru and the Tekunotai is that they have no alternate forms and actually look very human-like, especially with their early mating with the humans. Because of this, mistaking a Toumanakki for a human is very common. Once their Toumanako is activated, and they begin to move around a lot, they leave a faint glowing line behind them, following the direction their head would move, often attracting some of their enemies towards. At this very moment, there are only four Toumanakki are alive in this world. Most others have been killed or have simply deceased from old age. Tekunotai see them as even more inferior then they do the Hdyuaru and they get along very well with Hdyuaru, having beginning comrades for as long as anyone could remember. Category:Alien Races